Who says running away solves anything
by mandm-tv.com
Summary: please be kind this is my first story !caleigh gets hurt by ryan and runs away but is forced to come back with 2 little suprises CARWASH Angst and a bit of anything else i put in
1. Leaving Miami

Obviously I don't own any of these characters maybe in a land far far away but for right now they belong to cbs and Anthony Ziker carwash baby's angst

Caleigh:  
She had always been the strong Texan the one who could do anything she set her mind to, the one who faced her problems head on so why was she running away, why was she running away from the man she loved more than anything else oh yeah because she had seen him kissing Erica Sykes and that was a pain like no other one that she could not face she was simply not that strong

Ryan:  
I've been looking for caleigh for 1 month now and she is no where I mean not even horatio has managed to find her and we have used all the resources at our disposal. I really don't get it we have been together now for about 6 months and I thought we really had something special and she has just vanished I'm not going to stop looking for her I must I need to know that she is safe even if she does not want me any more. How I hope she did not see Erica kiss me. She couldn't have It was a split second and I pushed her off me. No Caleigh is to pig headed to run away from a silly thing like that she would of stayed and made my life hell.

Horatio:  
Its been 4 months since caleigh left Miami to go back to Texas 2 months in which I have been lying to Ryan just so he does not go charging off after her so I can at least know where she is and how she is doing. It was not easy to say goodbye to Caleigh and however much I try to get her to come back she adamantly refuses and the last time she did not contact me for 2 weeks so I have stopped asking which is killing me and is hurting the rest of my team no end

Eric:  
Cant believe its been 8 months since caleigh left us there is something h is not telling us and I don't know why he is doing it. I have never seen Ryan so down before his OCD is at the highest point I have ever seen it he even volunteered to help the csi clean up crew that's when I knew he was about to break and that's when I knew I finally had to say something to H  
  
At CSI headquarters Miami, Florida

"H wait up I know you know where caleigh is and all I want to know is why you have not told us" pants Eric "well you know I just don't know anything" lies Horatio through his teeth and so I need to get to this body dump in the glades before the crocodiles" Eric is getting angry at his boss so starts to shout at him "what you need to do H is tell us that you know because we know you do cant you see what this is doing to Wolfe he is about to crack and all he needs to know is that she is okay and you can give him that piece of knowledge and then maybe he wont end up going so far that we cant get back the guy that used to be here"  
"Eric I promised but I will have a chat with him but I can tell you she is defiantly not coming back"  
  
At the body dump in the glades  
"Mr Wolfe can I have a word please "

"Sure H what do you need"

"Eric has informed me that you are still searching for caleigh and that you are about to have a breakdown is that true"

"well " looking at his shoes and thinking about how dirty they are "I have and I will keep looking until I find her"

"well then I must inform you that caleigh does not wish to be found but that she is okay and will not be coming back to Miami i'm sorry

the news that at least caleigh as safe and healthy and not dead as he had seen so many times in his dreams where he was just out of reach and could not save her he was relieved but angry that Horatio had known this all the time and had let him worry so much and nearly become a cold senseless person that is something that he could not forgive

" I'm sorry as well Lt Caine as I have to hand you my badge and my gun as I am quitting " and with that he walked away from a clearly shocked looking Horatio he did not have anything else to do, no other job prospects and no savings all he knew is that he could not work for a man like that a man that he had once admired and hoped to be like someday he just couldn't

Back at the lab

Ryan had said goodbye to nearly everyone and they were genuinely shocked but had all wished him the best and hoped he would drop by to say hello soon after he was settled again all that was left for him to do now was to say goodbye to Alexx and Eric who he was going to miss

Autopsy

Eric was a bit confused as he tried to explain his recent phone call from horatio to Alexx  
" what my baby just quit that does not sound like him, what happened ?"  
"well H told Ryan that he has known where caleigh is this whole time and that she is not coming back to Miami"  
" you see this is what I like about Miami news travels faster than me " says Ryan as he enters autopsy "I did want to tell you myself but hay at least now you have had a chance to put together you goodbyes properly"  
"oh baby you cant leave like this what are you going to do " asks Alexx as she comes round to give him a hug " I'm going to find caleigh and see why she left I need to hear it from her or I am never going to be able to move on I just want to say thanks Eric for all you have done for me even though we got off to a rocky start" gives Eric a hug and starts to leave when Horatio walks in  
"listen i'm going to explain to you all"

Meanwhile in Houston, Texas

Caleigh was getting ready to go out when so she made sure she had everything so she made a checklist in her mind car keys, cellphone, money, formula, pacifiers and the other mountain of stuff she had grown accustom to carrying everywhere since giving birth to Matthew Wolfe-Duquesne and his twin Lily Wolfe-Duquesne


	2. Repercussions and Resignations

Thanks to kalan porter fan, StoryDreamer, Kate McT for reviewing my first chapter and being so nice about it. Also thanks twice to Kate McT for telling me caleigh was from Louisiana I have no idea where I got Texas came from but i'm afraid it will have to stay that way because it wont let me edit it

Again only in never ever land do I own these character they belong to cbs and Anthony Ziker so please don't sue me

Caleigh:  
I don't know why I have not told any one back in Miami about you two as you are just so perfect and now we are off for your 2 month check up so the doctor can say your perfect and we can go back to doing what we do best sleeping eating and making funny noises 

flashback to over a year ago Miami, Florida in the doctors office 

"well miss Duquesne" said the doctor as he turned the screen around so caleigh could see her baby "I would like to congratulate you on being 3 months pregnant and also for having twins now you need to start taking better care of your self"  
all Caleigh could do was to thank the doctor and walk out of the hospital room where Horatio had taken her after she had collapsed at a crime scene she was pregnant but her and Ryan had not been together that long and he would freak and probably go and clean something oh my god what am I going to do.  
Caleigh was not even looking where she was going and walked straight into Horatio and when he saw the look on her face and knew there was something wrong 

"Caleigh what's wrong "

"Yes I'm pregnant and I um I need to go and find Ryan and I um need to sit down first " caleigh said all of this with out taking another breath and with out looking at the shocked expression on Horatio's face. He had known they were together but he had figured it wasn't serious and that's why they had not told him or anyone else

"Congratulations " he said as he went to sit next to her

"Congratulations is not what I need what I need is a stiff drink something which apparently I cant have but I despratly need before I tell ryan oh my god how am I going to tell Ryan its going to be like hay honey you know we've been fooling around for the past couple of months well now i'm pregnant oh and that's not all of it i'm having twins that's not going to go down well at all "

Horatio was the one who made her see sense that although we had not told him we were together he knew and he also knew that Ryan loved her and would be happy even if at first it caused him to clean everything and reorganise everything in sight he would be happy about it and that of course she needed to go and tell him god sometimes did she hate it when made sense and was right but this time he had been wrong she had gone to see Ryan at the lab and she had seen him kissing Erica when she was about to get off the lift so she did not get off the lift she went straight out of the building where she ran into Horatio and told him that she was leaving and no he could not stop her but she would keep in touch just so he would know she was okay. He had looked at her in a way that she had never seen before he was concerned that Ryan had chased me off and that he would be okay with the pregnancy after a while also realising that he could not keep caleigh here and could never make caleigh do anything she did not want to do so he had wished her all the best and made her promise that she would ring if she needed anything 

Horatio:

After explaining nearly everything to Alexx, Eric and Ryan it became clear to me that Ryan had no idea that Caleigh had been pregnant and that he had become a father to two beautiful children he had only got to the part where Caleigh had told Ryan something important and that's why she ran away but the look of confusion on Ryan's face made horatio believe that she had never said anything and that confused him the most until Ryan started to speak

"what Caleigh did not tell me anything I did not even see her that day we were meant to meet up but she never showed what was she going to tell me I need to know"

"well I don't know if I can be the one to tell you this but by the look on your face I know I need to give you some more information but I cant betray caleigh I will however give you her phone number and let you call from my cell so she picks up but I can not be the one to tell you " Horatio looked around the room at all these faces there and knew he was under enormous pressure to tell them all but he felt more strongly than ever Caleigh had to be the one to tell Ryan

"well that's not really any more news than I knew already why don't you just tell me where she is " Ryan was now desperate to know where she was but thought he better take the phone before H decided against it Ryan quickly dialled the number and waited for someone to answer it

"hello uncle horatio I've just put the twins to sleeps Matthew looks so much like his dad sorry I have not even given you a chance to speak yet what's up" caleigh had managed to say this all in one breath before she thought H would start going on at her telling her to come back

"Caleigh its Ryan " and with that caleigh hung up the phone fuming to herself that she thought it was H on the phone and that she had told Ryan all she could think was this is has got to be the worst possible way to tell him

all caleigh could think of was Ryan did he hear her oh god did she hope he did not hear her and with that going through her mind she picked up the phone and called the airline "hi can I have three seats on the first plane to Miami thanks"

Ryan was in a state of shock caleigh had a child she had moved on and he was still in the naive thought that she had loved him because he sure did love her so much he went back to work after H had said that he had not accepted his resignation and I agreed to stay after I told them that caleigh had a baby so i could not run after her as she was probably in love with the baby's father and would leave her to get o with her new life little did know that was about to change

2 days Later Miami Florida

Horatio

Caleigh is coming to Miami with the twins and I have agreed to go and get them I never understood why she did not tell Ryan about the twins but it looks like today is going to be the day as she is going to the lab with them and if they look the same as in the photos no one would have any problems knowing that they were Ryan's

-----------------------------------  
will continue soon this story is way from over 


	3. Coming Back

First things first I don't own these characters except the goldfish that may pop up later the characters belong to there prospective owners so don't sue I'm a nice person again thanks to StoryDreamer who has reviewed me twice I feel kinda privileged its nice any one want to send any ideas my may greatly appreciated I'm having brain freeze at the moment so where was I 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleigh:

I cant believe I have flown across the country with my children or should I say or children so Ryan can meet the children he has no knowledge of.  
His coming to pick us up he has been so supportive over this and I feel bad because I let him down when I left I should have been stronger and stayed

Horatio:

I'm so glad caleigh picked up the phone when i rang her back I thought she would never answer call again but how wrong was I she is coming here to Miami to tell Ryan about why she left and then tell them about the babies at least I hope she will tell him about the babies he deserves to know. Oh my god here she comes motherhood seems to suit her she has never looked so happy

" Caleigh look at you "

"what do I have spit up on me "

"no caleigh you look great the best you have in a while ready to go and face the music"

"unless of course I can find a excuse not to do it by the time we get to the lab so tell me what happened " caleigh had managed to say this while pushing Matthew and Lily in a stroller

Horatio knew this was hard for caleigh but was he glad he no longer had to lie to the rest of his team whom he though of as family

"well Ryan came to the a db in the glades quit after I said you were fine but you weren't coming back, went back to the lab to tell people he'd quit argued with me in autopsy with Alexx and Eric phone you and now you're here so that's the short version

"looks like I have lots of explaining to do then "

"trust me caleigh you have no idea" he said after helping caleigh load the twins in the SUV

back at the lab

just after getting out of H's SUV caleigh and horatio run into Alexx

"oh my god caleigh whose children are they " Alexx says as she rushes over to see caleigh and the twins

"there mine there one of the reasons I left Miami"

"and the other one would not happen to be a certain C.S.I going the name of Ryan would it "

"Caleigh I need to go inside to get some lab results you okay here with Alexx"

"Yeah she'll be fine Horatio we have a lot to catch up with"

and with that h went inside to get back to work and caleigh faced the onslaught of questions from Alexx who wanted to know why I had left and so I decided to tell her everything as long as she kept it to herself until I managed to tell Ryan.

Alexx ummed and ahhed at the right times even looking upset when caleigh had finally come to tell her that she had found Ryan making out with Erica just seconds before she planned to tell him she was pregnant and that's why she had left she simply felt that she was not strong enough to live with that betrayal for any period of time and could not forgive him even now she still felt betrayed by him but figured she needed to at least let him see the twins.

Eric:

I cant believe caleigh is here H has just told me she is outside with Alexx and I have missed her so much I could not get outside fast enough and trust me it hit me like a brick wall when I saw caleigh had come with children. It hut me again that she had been pregnant when she left and now he really could not believe that she had not kept in touch with him  
------

"Caleigh" shouted Eric from the other side of the parking lot she had not heard him so he ran over to where she was he thought he would get some answers  
"Hay Caleigh got any hugs for a friend "

"course Eric your like my annoying brother I did not want of course I have hugs for you I've also got some introductions to make "

"though you might have who are these two little children and why do they look so familiar "

"that would be because they are mine this little cherub here is lily " caleigh picks up lily to give her a hug and of course being the little player she stretched her arms out to Eric for a cuddle

"you see now I know she's yours look she's already giving orders and getting men to doing exactly what she wants" he says as he takes lily off her mum " and who is that young man that Alexx is holding "

"well this is Matthew and he takes after his dad more "

"and if you don't mind who exactly is that "

"you see that's the reason I'm here to tell the dad and that's you Eric " she said with a mischievous grin

"slight problem with that caleigh we never had se.. I mean relations"

"relations what they hell are you talking about!" said caleigh looking at Eric like he was totally weirding her out

"well I didn't want to cuss in front of the babies so give it up whose the father" the grin had returned to Eric's face when he said this

"well that would be Ryan but he does not know yet and I think I should be the one to tell him" looking at both Alexx and Eric " I was going to tell him first but you know best laid plans"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

tell me what you want to happen and I will put it in the next chapter 


End file.
